6 July
A list of events which occurred on the 6nd of July. ;2010 *Lady Gaga performed at the Madison Square Garden in New York, for The Monster Ball Tour. Gaga accomplished her dream from her 2004 yearbook to headline the venue. :"Today is what dreams are made of. 3 Sold out nights at MSG in my home town. I used to go watch Madonna, Cher, + the Stones and would cry" 9:55 AM via OpenBeak :"I would stare into the brightlights and imagine I could do anything. Be anything. And I would tell myself it would be me up there one day." 9:56 AM via OpenBeak :"Endless thank yous to my little monsters, my family, and my friends who've stood by me. And thank you New York City, for sticking by me too." 9:59 AM via OpenBeak :"#madisonsquaregaga http://twitpic.com/231p7u" 4:20 PM via Twitpic ;2011 :"Thankyou! I worked so hard on it! #BornThisWay RT@mattwickhammatt: @ladygaga don't think I will ever stop listening to your album! #unreal"" 1:41 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"Thanku tweetie. RT @MarciFTW: @ladygaga Not a day goes by that I don't listen to the BTW album. I hope I can personally thank you for it <3" 1:49 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry® :"♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ RT @Ahhferuhh Every single day, I listen to BornThisWay albuum.. It always puts me in the best mood. (: Thanks @ladygaga ♥" 1:57 AM via web :"Any TwitterMonsters have questions about whats coming up next?" 1:59 AM via web :"I'm feeling great! I just went to Yoga in Singapore. Red Lipstick all over the place. RT@ade4u26: @ladygaga how are you right now?" 2:03 AM via web :"@HoneybgagaBTW BTWBall dates announced soon, and I know EXACTLY what I want it to look and feel like down to every detail. Time to build." 2:06 AM via web :"I don't want to ruin the suprise! It's very unexpected. Working on the Video now :) RT @ivann_nn: @ladygaga whats the next single?" 2:10 AM via web :"Next single coming in a bit. Coming back to America for some suprise TV performances. I want to make Edge of Glory #1 for Clarence. @Syuuhh" 2:14 AM via web :"Because I only do it for the love of showbiz. RT @CharlieTmusic: @ladygaga how do you manage to get through the bulls**t of this industry?" 2:18 AM via web :"Lots of tweets about the BTWBall. It will travel worldwide. Including INDONESIA ( I see you monsters!), all over Latin America, and India!" 2:24 AM via web :"been working on gagavisions. i have so much footage and edit everything myself. gonna surprise you when you least expect it! @HausOfGemGem" 2:27 AM via web :"Cellphone always broken RT @texy_monster @ladygaga does your twitter run smooth? Or does it crash because of all the tweets from monsters?" 2:33 AM via web :"YES RT @baileighmonster @ladygaga are you still going to sing pokerface,just dance, paparazzi, dance in the dark, love game at the btw ball?" 2:34 AM via web :"yes! RT @HausofZoeKills @ladygaga are you going to sing Heavy metal lover at the born this way ball? :'D I love it sooooooooooo much" 2:43 AM via web :"Ok going to hang out with the Haus and get some work done. Ignore all hatred and criticism. Live for what you create, and die protecting it." 2:52 AM via Twitter for BlackBerry®